Undisclosed Desire
by Amnar
Summary: Tsuna, un nouvel hybride, est prêt pour le grand saut. Cette nuit, il sera le prix d'une vente aux enchères, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir les monstres qui étaient ses potentiels maître arriver comme ça. 182769 UA
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Undisclosed Desires

**Genre : **Général

**Couple : **182769

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn! » Ne m'a jamais appartenu et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Ainsi que tous les personnages déjanté mais attachant qu'il en regorge.

**Béta : **_Kitty Purple_ que je vois déjà sauter au plafond.

Bon et bien... J'imagine que c'est le grand soir, le grand saut. Mon baptême. Donc, ma première histoire que je publie. Certaines personnes diront enfin, d'autre ne lieront même pas ce message et iront directement juger ce que j'ai fais... Je dois dire que c'est incroyablement stressant (c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais osé, mais par un concours de circonstance... tragique ( note : ne plus se faire de challenge en présence d'oreille indiscrète). Donc me voilà avec ma petite histoire sous le bras. Je voulais aussi remercier beaucoup d'auteurs qui ont répondu à mes petites reviews et qui m'ont encouragé, ma petite Béta sans qui je n'aurais jamais réellement eu le cran de poster avant des dizaines d'années.

**Prologue :**

Une vieille boutique se trouvant dans une rue sombre… Une clochette lourde et rouillée tinta, annonçant au propriétaire qu'un homme venait d'arriver. Une voix tendue retentit, suivit rapidement par une autre. Plus froide, impérieuse. Qui avait l'habitude de se faire obéir… Les pas longs se répercutèrent sinistrement dans la rue avant que retentissent le bruit de clefs s'entrechoquant entre elles…Hibari haussa un sourcil inquisiteur lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux terrorisé. Pourtant le vendeur ne faisait que lui répéter qu'il était d'excellente qualité. Mais cet herbivore avait l'air plus peureux et beaucoup plus faible que les autres choix d'achats.

Cependant, il était vrai que ce corps tremblant, cette peau, cette odeur était plus que tentante. Cela vous donnait envie de le faire votre. De profiter de ses tendres gémissements qui sortiraient de sa bouche entrouverte... De son-

- « Monsieur ? »

- « T'ai-je accordé le droit de parole, sale herbivore inutile ? »

- « Euh... Ah... Et bien... je voulais savoir si... euh... Est-ce que... euh... vous voulez participer à la vente privée ? »

- « Ne puis-je pas l'avoir directement ? »

- « Je suis désolé mais, malheureusement, étant une marchandise plutôt rare ces temps-ci,...le gérant a décidé qu'il allait... eh bien, faire une petite réception avec une dizaine de personnes seulement, mais il faut s'inscrire et payer mille dollars pour être admis...c'est aussi pour que ce soit vraiment les plus riches qui y entrent.

L'hybride observait, choqué, le jeune marchant qui venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait être jaugé par d'autre et mis aux enchères. Déjà qu'il était incroyablement nerveux devant Hibari.

D'ailleurs celui-ci ne faisait que l'observer...avec un regard gourmand et...prédateur.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa peau, ainsi que sa queue qui se mit à battre furieusement l'air. Ce connard de Reborn ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'il allait bientôt partir ! Il venait juste de lui enseigner les choses les plus élémentaires...pour devenir un… un esclave.

Et dire qu'avant cela, il était un garçon normal, qu'il avait une vie normale !

Le destin pouvait se montrer tellement cruel...

- « As-tu un nom, Herbivore ? »

- « Hiiiii ! Euh... Eh bien, je m'appell... »

- « Numéro 27, c'est son nom pour le moment. Son futur maître.... »

- « Encore un mot, herbivore et je te mords à mort. »

- « Haï... Excusez-moi Hibari-sama. »

Kyoya foudroya le jeune homme du regard avant de s'accroupir devant l'hybride. Celui-ci l'observait avec des yeux remplis de peur et curiosité. Les pensées d'Hibari dérivèrent à nouveau, son regard se mis à détailler le petit esclave. Caressant ses traits fins, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes. Qu'il soumettrait, qu'il pourrait explorer, défiant la pudeur du chaton jusqu'à ce que-

- « Herbivore. »

- « Oui !? »

- « Inscris-moi à la liste des participants. Je serais là. »

Hibari observa le jeune esclave jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres. Oui, bientôt, il lui appartiendrait. Cela ne pouvait se passer autrement.


	2. Please me

**Titre : **Undisclosed Desires

**Genre : **Romance/Mystery

**Couple : **182769. Ah ! Et un soupçon de R27 aussi !

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn! » Ne m'a jamais appartenu et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Ainsi que tous les personnages déjanté mais attachant qu'il en regorge.

**Béta : **_Kitty Purple_ que je remercie infiniment pour avoir le courage de corriger cette... chos... euh.. ce chapitre ^^'

Ouaaaahh !! Merci beaucoup à tous (On ne sait jamais) et à toutes qui ont accordé de l'importance à cette petite chose qu'est « Undisclosed Desires » ! Ça me fais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir de voir que vous intéressez à ce que j'écris et que vous ne trouvez pas que c'est de la daube ! J'ai sauté au plafond en lisant vos commentaires ! Moi qui ne croyait pas dépasser deux reviews je suis comblée (oui je sais, c'est pas grand chose mais... ah ca fait chaud au coeur !!) Ensuite et bien... je me suis dis que ce serait mieux de le poster le premier chapitre aujourd'hui ce serait mieux (après je posterais toute les semaines !) Donc, voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop décevant (il ne se passe pas grand chose )

LoveDei : Ouah ! Quel review !

Bah... C'est pas si impressionnant que ça de poster (Oh là là la grosse menteuse ! XD) Faut que tu prennes le temps avant de faire « le grand pas », que tu te sentes prête ! Après ce serait vraiment bien si tu postais car je suis sure que (après tout tu as les même goût que moi pour KHR !) cela augmenterait beaucoup les fics sur Tsuna (en ce moment il a une montée de popularité, I'm Happy !)

Après, effectivement dans ce chapitre c'est l'entrée en scène de Mukuro et des autres (niark) bon, c'est pas un chapitre où il se passe grand chose donc... faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup...

Ouahhhh ! Une fan de Durarara !! c'est juste trop trop cool ! J'adore !!(Izaya et Shizuo sont tout les deux trop cool ! Kyaaaaa sont chou ensemble !!) Je dois dire que je suis tellement fan que je n'hésite pas à regarder les vidéo en Vosta(sous-titré anglais) tellement je suis impatiente ! (et puis tant qu'on y est, autant en profiter !)

Pour Kuroshitsuji... Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Ciel était vraiment un personnage attachant (ouaah Sebastian c'est le mieuuuuuxxx ! -) mais un peu trop froid. J'ai hâte de voir la personnalité de ce nouveau personnage (qui m'a l'air très très différent de celle de Ciel ! Hihi !) et puis voir d'un peu plus près ce nouveau majordome !

Bref, vivement Juin !!

Je te remercie infiniment pour avoir corriger mes petites fautes de mon profil (parce que non ce n'étais pas fait exprès mais c'est toujours la croix à la bannière pour le changer !) Après le 0027 existe ! Le 00 représente Enma que je trouve trop chou et trop... Kyaaaa ! (Mais je reste fidèle à Tsuna tout de même... mais bon, je me laisserais tenter de temps en temps ! Dès qu'on en sait plus sur son caractère, quelques fictions sur lui risque d'apparaitre sur le Fandom de KHR... niark niark niark...

Merci pour cette review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

« Please me »

- « Tu as beaucoup de succès, dis-donc. »

- « Reborn! Arrête de te moquer de moi... »

- « Non, non, je suis juste très admiratif. »

Tsuna soupira, sa tête se trouvant sur les genoux de son tuteur. La main de son professeur s'amusait à enrouler autour de son index une de ses mèches au reflet chatoyant. Et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de ronronner sous les caresses douces de son mentor...

Mais malgré son sourire doux, il ne faillait pas se laisser aller à cette soudaine gentillesse. Reborn pouvait se montrer extrêmement... pervertit. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas appris qu'à s'occuper des taches ménagères, mais aussi d'autres petites choses plus poussées. Enfin, il lui avait appris à se débrouiller si son maître voulait un...hum...câlin.

- « Et dire que demain, le petit Tsuna deviendra l'esclave d'un homme très riche. Je suis tellement ému ! »

- « Hey !! Et puis... pourquoi un homme ? »

- « Tu n'es pas assez, comment dire, masculin pour intéresser une femme. »

- « Hein ?! Comment ça « _pas assez masculin _» ? »

Tsuna se releva foudroyant des yeux un Reborn moqueur. Celui-ci vint poser une main sur la poitrine du jeune hybride, avant de le faire s'allonger, ainsi le tuteur pouvait dominer la frêle silhouette de toute sa hauteur. Il sourit presque cruellement en voyant la gêne de son apprenti se refléter dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, l'index sévère de son professeur vint se poser sur les lèvres entrouvertes, leur intimant le silence, juste avant de les caresser avec sensualité.

- « Ne te voile pas la face. Si je t'ai choisi, c'est justement pour cette beauté et ce charisme que tu possèdes. Quoi que tu fasses, tes lèvres, ton cou, ta peau sont fait pour accueillir la chaleur d'un homme. »

- « Ce-ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jam.... »

- « « Jamais été beau » n'est ce pas ? Aha, je reconnais bien là, la logique incomparable de notre Tsunabruti. »

- « Laisse-moi finir ma phrase au moins ! »

- « Tu es bien impertinent... Est-ce à cause de tous ces compliments ? Es-tu gêné ? »

Tsuna ne répondit rien et détourna la tête, échappant aux yeux scrutateurs de l'adulte. Ce type était quelqu'un de dangereux, mais de fascinant. Tout le contraire de lui quoi. Il dégageait un charme impressionnant qui l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Ainsi qu'une intelligence folle. Tsuna avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il savait tout sur tout. Qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur lui et sur tous les autres...

- « Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu te conduis mal. Je ne voudrais pas te revoir juste après avoir fini ta formation. »

- « Je-..J'ai compris. Pardon. »

- « Tu es un bon garçon. Normalement, après-demain, tu ne devrais plus me revoir. Je connais chaque personne qui va venir t'acheter et aucune d'entre elle ne laissera partir quelqu'un comme toi... »

Tsuna cru voir de la tristesse dans les yeux habituellement moqueurs. Il eut soudainement envie d'enlacer son ami, son mentor, mais celui-ci se retira, faisant glisser sa main sur le torse mince de l'esclave. Le tissu se froissa sensuellement contre la peau douce. Les doigts le quittèrent et l'hybride ne pu voir que le dos droit de son professeur particulier sortir du couloir.

Hibari foudroya le type qui était devant lui, son « invité » avait été « obligé » de l'accompagner… Invité qu'il haïssait, qui le savait très bien et qui ne manquait pas de s'amuser de son comportement. Le japonais passa une main sur son visage essayant de ne pas penser à Mukuro et à son énorme mallette qui avait l'air bien plus que douteuse.

- « Vas-tu arrêter de me suivre ? »

- « Kufufu.... ma présence te dérange ? »

- « Si tu continues, je ne me retiendrais pas : je te mordrais à mort. »

- « Oya, oya, on se calme. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

- « Mais tu es là, Herbivore. »

- « Kufufu, effectivement, je suis là et tu sais que je continuerais à t'embêter parce que j'adore ca. »

- « La ferme, ou je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver. »

Mukuro haussa les épaule et observa la démarche de son camarade qui s'était légèrement tendu et accélérée. Il ne le supportait toujours pas... Enfin c'était réciproque après tout. Franchement il détestait ce japonais, il était simplet et stupide. Avec toujours cette envie de se battre et de tuer tous ce qui bougeait comme un animal sauvage alors que lui... était calme, posée et préférait de loin jouer avec l'esprit de ses victimes plutôt qu'attaquer directement.

Bref, ils étaient tout deux si diffèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient que se détester, non, se haïr, mutuellement.

Ils continuèrent, leurs pas foulant avec dureté le trottoir de cette rue chic. Hibari pouvait déjà apercevoir l'immeuble magnifique et incroyablement haut où il avait rendez vous pour acheter le garçon... Le numéro 27 ? Ce n'était pas un nom pour un herbivore. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas eu la tête du chef de la boutique, il aurait put lui graver lui-même ce numéro sur le visage...

En fait... Le pas de l'imbécile derrière lui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Il n'avait pas envie de se trimballer ce type toute la sainte journée, alors s'il ne décrochait pas il allait le mordre jusqu'à la mort.

« Bon allez, je te quitte ici Kyoya, bonne continuation... »

Hibari ne se retourna même pas. Mais il était légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir l'autre derrière lui. Il aurait pu passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un comme ça... Peuh saleté. Le garçon entra dans le grand bâtiment et les portes de verres s'écartèrent directement à son arrivé. Le sol était en rouge, très chic et il pouvait voir le hall immense aux couleurs très chiques avec de grandes peintures qui devaient valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars. Il s'approcha de l'accueil, son pas martelait le sol sans douceur, il vint se dresser devant la femme qui avait vu arriver cet homme très charmant mais surtout effrayant. La pauvre fille avait observé ses collègues avec panique avant de retourner son regard vers le grand brun qui l'observait de haut. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire des promesses de morts si elle ne se mettait pas tout de suite à le renseigner.

- « Je... j-je peux vous aider ? »

- « J'ai rendez vous. »

- « Ha... euh... vous êtes ? »

- « Hibari Kyoya. »

La jeune femme commença à fouiller ses fiches sur son ordinateur, ses mains étaient tremblantes et une goutte de sueur glissa lentement le long de sa tempe. Après de nombreux échecs, elle réussit enfin à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle hocha la tête avant de donner une carte à l'homme devant elle qui se contenta d'essuyer le passe humide de sueur contre son pantalon et de se retourner vers l'ascenseur.

« Le dernier étage monsieur Hibari ! »

Le japonais lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui le mènerait tout en haut. Les portes commençaient déjà à se refermer lorsqu'un poing bandé vint attraper l'un des battants et le repoussant avec facilité. La personne vint s'installer près du japonais. Hibari pu voir des cheveux gris ainsi que des yeux flamboyants qui le fixèrent avant que l'herbivore ne se mette à hurler :

« C'est extrêmement gentil de me laisser entrer ! »

Sur le coup, Hibari ne su pas si ce type était sérieux (puisqu'il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de le laisser entrer, encore moins maintenant qu'il avait vu sa tête d'herbivore stupide.) ou juste si ces mots étaient cyniques. Mais vus la façon de s'exprimer qu'avait cet herbivore, cela l'étonnerait beaucoup. Il laissa l'homme rayonnant se mettre à coté de lui et observa très calme les étages qui défilaient, oubliant partiellement l'excité à coté de lui.

Mais bien sur, il n'attirait que les cas et l'herbivore se mit à battre des bras et des jambes... C'était complètement idiot d'ailleurs. Hibari grogna avant de foudroyer du regard ce garçon bruyant.

- « Si tu continue je vais te mordre à mort. »

- « Mon nom à l'extrême est Ryohei ! »

- « Qu'importe ton nom, tu es un herbivore quand même... »

- « C'est extrêmement impoli. »

- « Un herbivore n'a pas à dire si ce que je dis et poli ou non. »

- « Je ne- »

Déjà assez énervé par le comportement de Mukuro, Hibari n'y tint plus et vint plaquer le corps du boxeur contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, une de ses tonfas confortablement logée contre sa gorge. Meurtrière à souhait, tout comme les yeux de son possesseur.

« Plus un mot, ou je te mords à mort. »

Le léger tintement de l'ascenseur ainsi que l'ouverture des portes firent se figer les deux hommes. Hibari relâcha sa prise avant de sortir de l'ascenseur pour entrer dans la salle où allait se passer l'enchère, ne se souciant même plus de l'herbivore bruyant derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers les éclats de voix avant d'arriver à la porte d'une immense salle bien éclairé par le soleil au dehors. La pièce était assez grande et très bien meublé, les tons étaient clairs, rendant la pièce assez lumineuse et chaude. Il surplombait la ville et avait un panorama plutôt magnifique.

Il aurait pu en profiter en silence, mais il voyait déjà des herbivores se disputer, l'un avait les cheveux gris et menaçait...

- « Rokudo Mukuro ? »

- « Kufufu... on dirait que nos chemins se croisent de nouveau Kyoya. »

- « T'es un ami de ce connard ?! »

Hibari observa un autre excité avec indifférence avant de venir dans l'un des fauteuils disponibles et le plus éloigné des idiots. Il posa la mallette à coté de son siège avant d'observer l'herbivore bouger comme l'imbécile qu'il était, seul. Vainement retenu par un homme brun qui semblait lui, par contre, bien s'amuser...

Mukuro se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir qui de lui ou de ce carnivore stupide gagnerait le chaton...

- « Kufufu... Je te souhaite bonne chance Kyoya. »

- « La chance n'a rien à voir la dedans herbivore. Je l'aurais un point c'est tout. »

- « Kufufu... tu vas tomber de haut, mon cher Kyoya... »

- « Vous avisez pas à toucher le dixième bande de sale... »

- « Et pourquoi ne pas devenir EXTRÊMEMENT amis ? »

- « Oh non, il ne manquait plus que crâne de gazon. »

- « Extrêmement heureux de te voir aussi, tête de poulpe ! »

- « Tête de QUOI ?! Je vais faire exploser ta tronche d... »

- « Hey, Gokudera, ne casse rien.»

- « J't'emmerde ! Déjà que tu m'as obligé à laisser mes explosifs chez moi alors... »

« Ciaossu...

Toutes les personnes présentes se turent pour observer l'homme en costard qui les avait interrompus ainsi que l'objet de leur convoitise. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient rivés vers le sol et il portait un simple jean ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Un collier enserrait son cou fin où une chaîne pendait lentement, suivant le mouvement de ses pas vers ses futurs acheteurs. Hibari observa avec dégout les yeux de Mukuro se mettre à briller de convoitise alors que Tsuna s'installait devant eux, sa queue fouettant l'air avec nervosité.


	3. Trust me

**Titre : **Undisclosed Desires

**Genre : **Romance/Mystery

**Couple : **182769. Ah ! Et un soupçon de R27 aussi !

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn! » Ne m'a jamais appartenu et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Ainsi que tous les personnages déjanté mais attachant qu'il en regorge.

**Béta : **_Kitty Purple_ que je remercie encore une fois pour son travail ^^ ( et que j'aimmeuuhh très fooorttt !! )

Coucou ! Bah, justement c'est intéressant de voir les épisodes en Vosta ( Kyaaaaa Kida est trop cool !!! je veux voir le prochain épisode __) Enfin bref, je peux jamais m'en empêcher, maintenant que je suis les épisodes Anglais...

Et puis.. Enma ! Ouahh il est trop chouu ! C'est juste un petit cœur ! C'est vrai que ce sont deux uke ensemble, mais pas d'acte, juste un truc mignon entre eux deux x3, en petit bisous ou quelque chose comme ça... Niark ! Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de délirer avec Enma (le pauvre...)

Ensuite, je suis heureuse que le deuxième chapitre t'ai plu en espérant que celui ci te plaira aussi ! A pluche !!  
P.S. : Ah et effectivement Cela viens bien de cette chanson... que j'adore aussi en passant x3 Ohhhh ! Je me la suis passée en boucle et en re-boucle _

Note à DisiniTana : Effectivement, j'ai le comportement que Gokudera à envers Tsuna dans la série/anime. Cela me viens plus naturellement ainsi... Enfin, c'est sur que ça doit apparaître un peu étrange. Je m'en excuse !

Je voulais vous remercier tous très fort pour lire et commenter ma fiction ! Je dois dire que ca me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ^^ Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler pour rien dire et laisse place au chapitre.

* * *

« Trust me »

- « Et bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet. La vente va pouvoir commencer. Mais c'est une vente spéciale, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto et Ryohei Sasagawa... Je sais que vous avez apportés une quantité impressionnante d'argent, comme je vous l'avais demandé. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que chacun de vous à apporté exactement la même somme. Dans ces conditions, comment remporter notre petit Tsuna si tous possèdent la même quantité d'argent ? C'est à vous de vous débrouiller pour que vous ayez la majorité absolue. En tout cas, assez pour dominer lors de l'Enchère. Sinon, vous avez touts les droits, sauf celui de toucher la marchandise. Le résultant de tout cela : Celui qui fera ça se verra prendre une taxe plus ou moins élevée en fonction de l'infraction. Tout est possible, mais vous n'avez qu'une heure. Une seule heure et si il n'y a aucune majorité... Vous partirez en laissant le contenu total de votre valise ici. »

- « Quoi ? Mais... Reborn ! Ce n'était pas prévu ! »

Reborn vint attraper le menton de l'hybride, rapprochant avec douceur le visage confus.

- « C'est eux qui ont signés le papier, Tsunayoshi... Maintenant, reste sagement dans ton coin et regarde. »

Il sourit légèrement avant de se retourner vers les autres.

- « Je ne le laisserais pas tomber dans n'importe-quelles mains. Si vous voulez abandonner, partez maintenant. Sinon... Essayez donc de le gagner. »

Le premier qui réagit fut Mukuro. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et dans ses yeux, tous purent voir briller l'éclat de la convoitise. Ce jeu promettait d'être... très intéressant.

- « Kufufu... Pourquoi partir alors que la partie s'annonce... si amusante ? »

- « Je ne perdrais pas face à des Herbivores. »

- « Je ne peux pas laisser le dixième entre leurs mains perverties ! J'irais jusqu'au bout de mes forces ! »

- « Je me battrais jusqu'à l'EXTRÊME limite ! »

- « Ça a l'air vraiment amusant ! Je veux jouer, moi aussi ! »

Reborn baissa légèrement la tête, réajustant avec classe et simplicité son chapeau, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Comme il s'y attendait, il avait bien choisi. Ces personnes n'étaient pas des perdants et quoi qu'il arrive celui qui réussira à avoir son petit protégé l'aura mérité. Léon vint se poser avec agilité sur sa main, observant les cinq candidats avec ces yeux globuleux.

- « Et bien tout est permis. Par contre, évitez de détruire quoique ce soit et aussi... il est interdit de toucher le _prix, _sinon il vous sera déduit une somme de mille euros. L'heure commence à partir de... maintenant. »

- « Et bien, et bien... je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Vous n'arriverez à aucun accord... »

- « Kufufu... Je crois bien que tu n'as réussit à voler de l'argent à personne, hein, Kyoya ? »

- « La ferme, Herbivore. C'est toi qui as commencé. » (**Note de la Bêta : **Nan, mais quel gamin XD !!!)

- « Haaa... C'était marrant ! »

- « C'était du sport à l'EXTRÊME !!! »

En l'espace d'une seule et misérable petite heure, la pièce magnifiquement rangée, distinguée et délicate c'était transformée en champ de bataille. Les vases jonchaient le sol, brisés. Le seul canapé avait finit éventré et avait été renversé au sol pour offrir une « base » à Yamamoto et Gokudera. Pendant ce temps, le boxeur à l'extrême avait balancé la première lampe qu'il avait trouvée sur Hibari qui était déjà en pleine confrontation avec son pire ennemi. Juste parce que Mukuro avait tenté de voler en toute impunité la mallette du Chef du comité de discipline et celui-ci n'avait pas spécialement apprécié.

Bref, tout cela pour dire, que les deux hommes s'était - comme d'habitude - affrontés violemment, entrainant avec eux les trois autres qui n'avaient pas perdus le nord et avaient essayé de voler en toute discrétion l'une des mallettes « sans protection ». Bref, Tsuna avait juste eu tellement peur qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se cacher sous la table en se demandant pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui.

- « Dixième ?! »

- « ... »

- « Je crois que vous avez fais peur à notre Tsunabruti. Allez petit, sort de ta cachette. »

Devant la réponse inexistante du jeune hybride (enfin, peut-on appeler le couinement qu'il poussa une réponse ?) Reborn s'agenouilla, près de la table, observant la pauvre bête terrorisée accrochée au pied centrale de la table. L'homme lâcha un soupir silencieux avant de tendre une main vers le jeune garçon.

- « Allez, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Viens avec moi, Tsuna, ils ne voulaient pas te blesser. »

- « Tu... tu ne m'avais pas dis que ce serait des monstres qui viendraient m'acheter !! »

- « Je pense que tu devrais éviter à l'avenir de parler comme ça de tes futurs maîtres. »

- « HIIIE ! Je pourrais les av... les avoir comme... ??? HIIIE !! »

- « Oui, ce sont des candidats. Mais tu devrais te sentir plutôt flatté qu'ils te donnent autant d'importance. »

- « Je... »

- « Allez viens. Cela ne sert à rien de rester là sans rien faire. »

Tsuna releva la tête et observa les yeux de Reborn avec méfiance, puis la main tendu vers lui avec circonspection, se demandant s'il serait plus en sécurité en dessous de cette table ou bien...

- « Dépêche-toi. Officiellement, tu es encore sous ma responsabilité, donc je peux toujours te mettre une déculotté devant tous ces hommes. Enfin, c'est peut être ce-que tu veux. »

Le sourire de Reborn en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Tsuna frissonna en apercevant le rictus, avant de s'approcher pour attraper la main tendue. La main ferme vint le tirer pour le ramener dans le champ de vision des fameux monstres. Sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon resserra sa prise sur la main de son tuteur et s'approcha un peu du corps souple et élancé.

- « Bien, puisque Mukuro et Hibari sont les déclencheurs de tout cela, je leurs enlèves chacun vingt-mille euros. Et cinq-mille à chacun des autres puisque vous avez vous aussi participés à la destruction de cette pièce. Suivez-moi à présent. Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit épargné par les intempéries. »

Ignorant les réactions disproportionnées des autres acheteurs (Hibari essayait juste de tuer Mukuro), Reborn se dirigea vers une porte qui avait été préservée de la bataille. Continuant de tirer le pauvre garçon qui ne tenait surtout pas à être entre ou même à moins de deux mètres des deux malades qui se battaient encore dans le salon.

Gokudera fut le premier à suivre Reborn (Ryohei et Yamamoto trop occupés à commenter le match n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence de Reborn). Lorsque Hayato entra dans la pièce, ses joues devinrent immédiatement rouges. Une arrière-pensée avait sournoisement traversée son esprit.

- « Hey... On ne va tout de même pas faire ça dans une chambre... ? »

Reborn se tourna sans sourciller, observant le smoking-bomb, légèrement irrité par les coups et les paroles qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre provenant de la pièce d'à coté.

- « Je ne vois pas où le faire à part ici. Sauf si vous voulez vous réunir dans la salle de bain. Après tout, ceci est une suite normale, elle n'est pas faite pour des combats mais surtout pour y loger et dormir. Je n'aurais pas pensé que les deux _autres _ne savaient pas se tenir en public... »

On entendit de nouveau quelque chose se briser sur le parquet, semblant faire écho aux dires de Reborn. Une aura noire entoura le tuteur et un léger tic agitait le coin de ses lèvres. Tsuna recula légèrement mais la main de son tuteur se resserra un peu plus contre la sienne. Les yeux sombres, remplient de promesse de mort firent frissonner désagréablement l'hybride.

- « Tu as un problème Tsunabruti ? »

- « Hiiie ! N... n...non... Désolé... »

- « Attends ici. »

- « Hein ? Mais... »

- « Pas de mais, tu vas gentiment t'assoir pendant que je règle ce fâcheux_ petit_ problème. »

Les poils du pauvre chaton se hérissèrent. Son professeur particulier semblait vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Tsuna lâcha la main ferme et vint s'assoir tout au bord du lit tout simplement énorme. Les draps étaient de couleur crème et les coussins d'une très belle couleur café. Le garçon vint attraper l'un d'entre eux et le déposa sur ses genoux, présence réconfortante au milieu de tout ce luxe.

Reborn retourna dans l'autre pièce, fermant hermétiquement la porte derrière lui. Un étrange silence plana un instant. Ryohei et Yamamoto renseignèrent très vite Gokudera et Tsuna. Le base-baller avait perdu son sourire et semblait anormalement blanc. Chose très étrange, Ryohei semblait presque... calme. Pour la première fois de ca vie, il eut presque l'air intelligent... (1)

Après quelques minutes passées en silence, les autres purent voir arriver Mukuro et Hibari. Les deux avait diverses petites coupures un peu partout (faute d'arme, Mukuro avait utilisé les débris qu'il y avait sur le sol... c'est ça la classe.), le chef du comité de discipline arborait un air et une démarche froide. Il vint s'installer dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de Ryohei qui, remit de ces émotions, s'étirait pour le combat qui allait venir. Mukuro, lui, s'installa avec classe sur un canapé. Les yeux verrons semblaient dévorer le corps de Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci serra un peu plus ses mains sur le pauvre coussin avant de détourner le regard.

Reborn arriva en dernier, refermant derrière lui la porte. A la vue de son tuteur, Tsuna crut voir l'un des sourcils d'Hibari tressauter et le sourire de Mukuro disparaître une fraction de seconde...

- « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt… » il fixa d'un regard accusateur les deux fautifs « Nous pouvons commencer l'enchère. »

Un étrange silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun s'observant avec circonscription et défi, chacun savait à présent combien chacune des personnes présentes avaient dans sa valise, ainsi chacun d'entre eux savait que par rapport aux autres, Mukuro et Hibari était quasiment sur de perdre. A moins qu'ils n'aient une liasse de billet caché dans l'une de leurs manches...

Reborn poussa un soupir lassé avant de lancer la phrase qui apparemment lancerait le débat :

- « Je lance les enchères pour cet imbécile à cinq-mille euros. »

- « Vingt-mille ! Le dixième ne peut pas valoir que cinq-mille euros! »

- « Trente-mille. Si j'ai bien compris le but du jeu c'est de renchérir, non ? »

- « Trente-Cinq-mille ! »

- « Quarante-mille. »

- « Quarante-cinq-mille ! »

- « Cinquante-mille !! C'est assez drôle en faite ! »

- « Hey toi, arrête de renchérir à chaque fois !! »

- « Bah c'est le jeu... »

- « Septante-mille à l'extrême ! »

Les trois continuèrent ainsi à se disputer, les enchères augmentaient à présent que de mille en mille. Mukuro et Hibari, eux, restaient en dehors de la dispute et de l'achat. Mukuro était debout, derrière le siège et sa bouche se trouvait à peine à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de son ennemi. Tous deux observaient fixement le jeune esclave, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer le coussin contre son torse et de baisser les yeux vers le parquet.

- « C'est d'accord Herbivore. Mais je te jure que si tu m'as trompé... »

- « Oya, oya... Je n'ai qu'une parole. Nous sommes donc d'accord. »

- « Bon ca suffit, j'en ai assez de ces deux idiots accros au sport... Nonante-cinq-mille ! Le dixième sera à moi ! (**Note de la Bêta : **J'ai été direct Gaga quand j'ai lus ça, Mouaha !!)»

Pendant l'échange, Mukuro et Reborn avaient échangés des messes basses qui avaient fait froncer les sourcils au jeune esclave. Le tuteur l'observa fixement quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Le sourire de Mukuro semblait se moquer de l'affirmation précédente de Gokudera. Hibari se pencha légèrement en avant, quittant des yeux l'hybride avant de fixer l'excité qui l'avait agressé il y a une heure. Il s'accorda un très léger sourire, savourant avec sadisme la réaction prochaine de cet herbivore qui avait seulement cru pouvoir le vaincre, Lui, Hibari Kyouya, Chef du comité disciplinaire de Nammimori, et qui en était actuellement le maître.

- « Cent-soixante-mille. »

- « Peuh... Tu ne peux pas avoir ce montant. C'est impossible !! »

- « Kufufu... C'est vrai que cela aurait été impossible s'il avait été seul. Mais... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Gokudera et les deux autres pour comprendre. Celui-ci n'avait pas vus cette éventualité à cause du fait que les deux autres se détestaient... Alors arriver à un accord... Cela lui avait semblé impensable. Surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout ces deux hommes et qu'ils semblaient se haïr mutuellement... A moins qu'ils n'aient joués la comédie pendant tout le long de l'heure et qu'en faite ils gagnaient du temps en l'empêchant de mettre une stratégie au jour !!

- « ...Ils ont droit de faire ça... ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais dis que les joueurs n'avaient pas le droit de combiner leurs biens ensemble. Bon et bien, je crois que c'est fini. Tsuna... »

- « A..a-attends Reborn ! Ca veut dire que je vais me retrouver avec.... »

- « Deux streuhmon (2) qui s'entretueront à chaque fois qu'ils se verront ? J'en ai bien peur... »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! »

Les deux paires d'yeux des « streuhmon » clouèrent le pauvre hybride sur place. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, sa queue fouettant nerveusement l'air et ses joues se tintèrent d'une légère coloration rosée dû à la honte. Une main bien connue vint lui caresser tendrement une de ses oreilles.

Tsuna leva des yeux embués vers son ancien professeur et profita une dernière fois de la chaleur de Reborn. Ses doigts vinrent se poser avec délicatesse sur la joue rouge de son élève. Observant avec regret les yeux qui se remplissaient déjà de larmes ainsi que les oreilles qui étaient plaquées sur le crâne du jeune homme.

- « Au-revoir, Tsunabruti, essaye de te retenir et de ne pas tout détruire sur ton passage. »

- « Reborn !... Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on se voit, n'est ce pas ? »

- « ... Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? tu connais très bien la réponse... »

L'homme attrapa son couvre-chef et déposa le chapeau bien trop grand sur les cheveux en bataille du jeune garçon. Hibari s'approcha de Reborn et tendit les deux mallettes remplies d'argent. Celles-ci furent échangées sans aucuns mots, l'ancien tuteur de Tsuna ne se retournant même pas, car il savait qu'il allait trouver les yeux larmoyants de son stupide élève et qu'il ne pourrait pas encore y résister.

- « Occupez-vous bien de lui. Bien que l'esclavage sois permis, souvenez-vous qu'il y a certaines règles à ne pas déroger. Alors, si je le revois dans certaines conditions, je vous jure que je vous ferais la peau. »

Sans un mot de plus, Reborn quitta la suite et attendit patiemment l'ascenseur qui tardait encore à arriver. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un léger tintement. Immobile, l'homme resta un moment devant l'ascenseur, essayant de lutter contre l'envie d'y retourner, de serrer dans ses bras ce petit corps tremblant, d'embrasser ses lèvres si délicates, de lui promettre qu'il se reverrait même en sachant que ce n'était qu'un piteux mensonge.

Finalement, il ne fit rien de tout cela. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude. Cela ne s'était jamais passé ainsi. Il n'était pas comme ça.

Les battants se refermèrent lentement, et bientôt il sentit l'ascenseur descendre. Il allait bientôt reprendre son travail long et fastidieux avec Verde. Il fallait qu'il oubli déjà ce stupide animal attachant. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que les sentiments avaient cessés de passer avant la raison. C'était son travail de former les jeunes esclaves. Ces sentiments personnels ne devaient pas entraver son devoir.

Et pourtant...

(1) Mais qu'est ce que je suis méchante xD Excusez moi, vraiment j'ai rien contre Ryohei mais... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^'

(2) Streuhmon, cela veut dire monstre en verlan x') Tsuna avait gratifié à Xanxus ce sobriquet bien sympathique et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le remettre ici ^^'

* * *

Donc, voilà. Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres... J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt !


	4. You are the one

**Titre : **Undisclosed Desires

**Genre : **Romance/Mystery

**Couple : **182769 et encore un peu de sous entendu de R27

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn! » Ne m'a jamais appartenu et ne m'appartiendra jamais. Ainsi que tous les personnages déjanté mais attachant qu'il en regorge.

**Béta : **_Kitty Purple_

Mes plus plates excuses pour avoir posté ce chapitre en retard... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper étant donné que j'étais partit en Espagne ! Ahh qu'est ce que c'est beau ! Juste magnifique en faite, les gens sont vraiment de crèmes !

Enfin bref, voici le dernier chapitre de Undisclosed Desire , avec du retard mais bon il est là ! Je m'excuse encore ! Et puis... place au chapitre !

…

- « Kyoya, pour la première fois de ta courte vie, tu t'es véritablement servi de ton cerveau. »

- « La ferme, herbivore. Tu as juste eu besoin de moi, sinon tu voyais _Tsunayoshi _te glisser entre les doigts. »

- « Kufufu .. C'est vrai que c'était une opportunité à saisir. Mais ne dis pas que cela ne t'arrange pas de ton côté aussi. Je crois que nous allons devoir devenir inséparables. »

- « Pas question. »

- « Hm ? Un marché est un marché. »

- « ... Le marché disait juste que nous serions tous deux les maîtres de cet herbivore. »

- « Kufufu... Je sais, mais je ne vais surement pas laisser entre tes mains ce pauvre être si fragile... Ce serait de la négligence de ma part et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un Reborn en colère parce que l'on a blessé son petit élève. »

Tsuna observait la vue défiler sous ses yeux, une main posée sur le chapeau si familier de son tuteur. Il avait vraiment eu envie de lui courir après pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il était resté tétanisé. Et puis... Il avait juste espéré qu'il se retourne une dernière fois, pour voir s'il n'avait pas été juste un poids pour lui.

Le jeune hybride soupira, il vint attraper le chapeau noir de Reborn, savourant un instant l'odeur réconfortante qui s'en dégageait avant de le reposer sur son crâne. Retournant étudier le fin fond de ses pensées, appuyé de tous son poids sur la portière.

Une main vint attraper sans délicatesse l'épaule presque dénudée de l'esclave, le faisant sursauter.

- « Nous sommes arrivés, herbivore. »

Mukuro était déjà sortit et attendait patiemment les deux autres dehors, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui, on pouvait entre-apercevoir un immense jardin. Tsuna observa, hébété, la main tendue, saisissant à peine ce que venait de lui dire son _nouveau maître_. Hibari (très patient) attrapa avec fermeté la main de l'esclave et le tira de la voiture.

Le gravier crissa lorsqu'ils mirent tous deux pieds à terre. La porte de la limousine (1) claqua. Hibari fit un léger signe au conducteur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait ranger la voiture dans le garage. Tsuna observait avec émerveillement le jardin qui s'offrait à lui. Les gouts étaient incroyablement raffinés, un pur jardin occidental, on sentait les odeurs très douces des fleurs qui s'ouvraient enfin après l'hiver. Un papillon vint butiner une petite Violette ( **Note de la Bêta : **Ma couleur préféré, c'est le violet, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher pardon =D ! ), se posant sur ses pétales avec délicatesse. Les chants des oiseaux imprégnaient l'air d'une douce sérénité.

- « Oya, oya... tu vois ? Tu es encore en train de le martyriser... »

- « Si il avait mal, il se serrait plaint. »

Tsuna revint sur terre, maintenant qu'ils le rappelaient, sa main était toujours blottie dans celle d'Hibari, qui, bien que rude, lui faisait un peu penser à celle de Reborn. C'était... rassurant.

Le chef du comité de discipline ainsi que Mukuro se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'immense villa qui se fondait parfaitement avec la végétation environnante, s'accordant à la perfection au lieu. Tsuna grimpa les marches menant à l'entrée qui lui parut assez impressionnante tout de même et entra dans l'immense maison.

- « C...C'est grand. »

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas, traversant avec hâte le hall d'entrée, leurs pas claquant avec élégance sur le marbre. Après avoir traversé cela, Mukuro se jeta sur le canapé, attrapant au passage une grappe de raisin qui se trouvait dans un panier à fruit. Le jeune homme attrapa un grain entre ses dents avant de l'avaler, se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

- « Bienvenue chez moi, Kyoya, Tsuna. »

- « Hm. Dans trois mois, tu logeras chez moi. »

- « Kufufu... j'ai hâte de voir la demeure du très respecté et craint Hibari. »

- « La ferme. Où vas dormir Tsuna ? »

- « Quelle question, dans mon lit bien sur... »

- « Si jamais tu le force à faire ça, je te mordrais à mort. »

Hibari, qui s'était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, observait Mukuro (qui c'était rassis convenablement) d'un œil mauvais. Tsuna lui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire... surtout que les deux parlaient de lui et c'était incroyablement gênant. Et puis s'imaginer aller plus loin avec eux (D'après Reborn, son principal travail ne serait pas de faire le ménage toute la journée... Ils auraient acheté une bonne pour ça, c'est moins chère et plus pratique...) et puis, même si son mentor lui avait globalement expliqué comment il devrait faire, il n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué et puis...

- « Tsunayoshi ? Approche-toi donc un peu.... »

Les oreilles du chaton oscillèrent légèrement alors qu'il obéissait à l'homme qui l'avait acheté. Mukuro observa un instant les yeux de Tsuna qui fixait mal-à-l'aise le sol. Son cœur semblait pulser un peu trop fort à son goût. Les doigts fins de l'italien vinrent tirer le corps vers lui, se rapprochant un peu plus de son esclave si convoité. Il vint lécher les lèvres tremblantes, savourant avec ravissement le tressaillement qui avait agité un instant les mains de l'hybride, ainsi que la légère rougeur qui venait de colorer ses joues.

Tsuna poussa un long soupir. Il savait très bien ce que voulait Mukuro, cela lui faisait peur mais en même temps... c'était excitant de se sentir désiré ainsi. Il se pencha lentement, légèrement hésitant, ses oreilles caressant avec légèreté la joue de son vis-à-vis, sa langue vint lécher avec douceur le creux du cou de son maître. Celui-ci vint caresser avec douceur le dos du jeune esclave qui se mit à ronronner. La caresse rependant en lui une délicieuse chaleur. Et tel un brasier, elle le dévorait. Lui faisait perdre la raison.

Le jeune hybride vint s'installer sur les genoux de Mukuro, ses mains reposant sur le torse de son maître. Rapprochant ainsi un peu plus leurs corps. Le jeune esclave pouvait entendre le rire de l'Italien. Un doigt sulfureux vint se glisser avec ardeur sous la chemise, caressant avec possessivité les courbes fines, titillant l'un des tétons du chaton. Le garçon en gémit de plaisir, blottit tout contre le cou de Mukuro. Celui-ci frissonna légèrement en sentant l'air chaud caresser son oreille et le son voluptueux l'atteindre. Il était si proche...

- « Arrête ça immédiatement. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, herbivore. »

- « Kufufu... désolé mais tu nous regardais avec un tel air d'envie que... »

Hibari se tenait sur le défensive, gardant l'hybride derrière lui, en une vaine tentative de le protéger du pervers fou. Ses tonfas étaient déjà sorties, menaçant Mukuro de faire quoi que se soit. D'ailleurs s'il pouvait se taire et éviter de continuer sa phrase, cela l'arrangerait grandement. Sinon il allait vraiment le...

- « Hibari-sama... »

Tsuna se colla à son corps froid, la chaleur qui l'avait envahit se retranscrivait dans ses gestes, dans son souffle erratique. Hibari recula légèrement alors que l'hybride ronronnait tout contre lui, il attrapa la main crispée sur les tonfas du Japonais, la léchant avec lenteur, sa langue râpeuse passait et repassait sur les doigts fins. Les yeux d'Hibari brillèrent de convoitise alors qu'il se mit à pousser le petit corps contre une table, grignotant la peau soumise. Les oreilles de Tsuna étaient légèrement rabattues en arrière, tremblantes de plaisir, de désir et d'envie...

- « Oya, oya ! Désolé de te couper pendant que tu t'amuses, Kyoya, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'interviendrais pas comme toi tu viens de le faire. »

La pointe acérée du trident de Mukuro s'enfonçait légèrement dans la peau du Japonais. Il lécha une dernière fois le creux du cou de Tsuna avant de se retourner, observant avec froideur l'homme derrière lui. L'italien n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux que ce jour là. Hibari repris ses tonfas. Après avoir réglé le problème avec cet imbécile, il reprendrait son travail précèdent. Enfin non. Il reprendrait ses _activités_ avec ce chaton. Son regard fiévreux, sa peau... c'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'ait imaginé.

Un sourire froid éclaircit son visage alors que les deux hommes se préparaient à combattre.

- « Je veux cet herbivore, et si tu n'es pas d'accord je n'en ai rien à faire, compris tête d'ananas ? »

Hibari tenait Mukuro au sol, une tonfa appuyant douloureusement sur la gorge de l'italien. Son trident se trouvait loin, abandonné au milieu des débris de tables et de verres. Les yeux de l'italien observaient froidement l'homme sous lui, mais intérieurement il se réjouissait. Ce type avait enfin perdu son maudit sourire. Il avait vraiment gagné, il s'était vraiment battu et c'était lui le meilleur. _Il_ _le dominait._

_- « Kufufu_... et pourquoi ne pas demander à notre petit Tsuna son avis ? »

- « C'est un esclave. C'est à moi de décider ce qui est bon pour lui. »

- « Quelle gratitude, je te signale que sans moi, jamais tu n'aurais pu ne serait-ce que poser tes doigts sur lui. Moi qui pensais qu'en t'aidant tu deviendrais un peu plus aimable. »

- « Ne te moque pas de moi, herbivore, je ne te dois rien. C'est toi qui as eu besoin de mon aide. Et non le contraire. »

Un long silence passa. Mukuro observa avec froideur et haine le japonais. Il sentit du sang couler lentement le long de son cou pour venir tomber sur le sol. Qu'il détestait ce petit air suffisant sur son visage. L'italien essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais la tonfa maintenue contre sa gorge le plaqua un peu plus durement contre le sol.

- « Tu n'es qu'un... »

- « Mukuro, Hibari-san ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous battre. Je ne veux pas être la cause de vos blessures. S'il vous plait, Hibari-san, relâché le... »

La passion qui l'avait pris plus tôt avait totalement fuie du corps de Tsuna. Il avait observé, horrifié de voir ses deux maîtres se battre et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'enfuir pour trouver des pansements et des bandages pour les soigner... C'était stupide de se battre pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas.

Ses oreilles s'affaissèrent, plein de remords et de culpabilité. Il releva les yeux vers Hibari qui n'avait toujours pas relâché son « prisonnier », le toisant froidement. Lorsqu'il daigna ouvrir la bouche, le garçon fut traversé par un frisson.

- « Si tu acceptes de prendre sa place, je relâcherais l'herbivore. »

- « Hibari-san ! »

- « Kufufu... et bien où est passé le « _sama »_ qui sonnait avec tant de luxure à ses oreilles ? »

- « La ferme, herbivore ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler. »

- « Kyoya, vraiment pensais-tu seulement que j'allais me _plier _à toi ? Kufufu, c'est ridicule. »

- « Je vais définitivement te mordre à mort ! »

- « NON ! »

Tsuna agrippa les épaules d'Hibari, l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit. Le japonais sentait tous les membres du corps du jeune garçon trembler contre lui... S'il avait tellement peur... Alors pourquoi faire cette chose si stupide et l'empêcher de régler le compte de cet idiot de pervers ?

- « Kufufu... cela s'appelle l'amour, Kyoya. Mot ne faisant pas parti de ton vocabulaire apparemment... »

- « Rokudo, arrêtez de chercher Hibari s'il vous plait... Je ne veux pas que vous vous combattiez plus que ça. C'est... je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez pour moi. »

Mukuro et Hibari s'échangèrent un regard consterné pendant quelques instants avant d'observer les épaules tremblantes de Tsunayoshi, visiblement secouées par des sanglots. Ce n'était pas possible, ce garçon ne pouvait pas s'attacher ainsi aux gens. Avait-il déjà oublié qu'ils l'avaient _acheté _et que pour eux ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un _objet,_ un bien joli jouet certes, mais... Alors pourquoi... pourquoi, la douleur de ce chaton semblait tout deux les affecter autant ?

Kyoya observa une dernière fois Mukuro avant de se relever, tenant l'hybride contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes glisser dans son cou, désagréablement... Hibari poussa un léger soupir avant de déposer avec douceur une main dans le dos du chaton, essayant visiblement de le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Derrière lui, son rival se relevait lentement, ne se préoccupant guère des multiples blessures qui striaient son corps (Kyoya aussi avait eu son compte aussi, alors...) il se releva et hala le japonais.

- « Kyoya... J'ai des sources thermales... on pourrait en profiter pour nous soigner et laver Tsuna, non ? »

Hibari se retourna, consterné, vers Mukuro. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi. Il pouvait voir les yeux baissés de Mukuro qui essayait de réprimer son instinct qui le conduisait à pousser à bout le jeune japonais. Pourtant il fallait faire un effort. Peut-être que même il pourra ainsi voir le chaton lui accorder un peu plus d'estime et de respect et comme cela...

- « Très bien, Rokudo, _Merci. »_

Mukuro observa avec étonnement son rival, un long sourire étira ses lèvres et il se retourna, cachant ainsi son visage à Kyoya. Il se mit à avancer mais voyant qu'Hibari ne suivait pas, il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule. Observant légèrement irrité le chef du comité de discipline immobile l'observer les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- « Et bien, tu attends quoi, Kyoya ? »

- « Que des Herbivore pleuvent du ciel. »

- « Kufufu... vraiment très drôle. C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. »

- « Monsieur Rokudo... »

- « Oui, oui Tsuna, on y va. Es-tu tellement pressé de nous voir nu, Kyoya et moi même ? »

Le chaton complètement choqué par les dires de Mukuro cacha son visage rouge dans le cou d'Hibari.

Ce n'était pas possible... mais il était réellement tombé sur des fous... Mais il les aimait bien... Ils étaient étrangement gentils avec lui. C'était tellement agréable. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti aimer depuis qu'il était venu au monde. Et dire qu'il aimait ses maîtres... peut-être était-ce dû à son hybridation ? ( **Note de la Bêta : **mon chou, je pense que t'as chopé Stockholm.. ) Ce qui pourrait aussi (peut être) expliquer sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il avait... lorsqu'il...

- « Mon dieu, tuez moi ! »

Mukuro laissa échapper un rire amusé pendant qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers les vestiaires, suivit par Hibari tenant un Tsuna mort de honte dans ses bras.

**¡Fin!**

(1) Bah, temps qu'on y est autant bien faire ressortir le caractère luxueux.... (que personnes ne dites que je n'avais pas d'idées !)

Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Le lemon aurait pas été du luxe, mais j'aime bien encore le petit caractère innocent de ma fiction (ah bon ?)... Enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense moi (vous pouvez imaginer touuuuss ce que vous voulez ! La suite et puis... enfin voilà !)

Ensuite, je voulais vraiment remercier les gens qui m'ont encouragé et commenté mes chapitres ! (noms personnes) ainsi que ma **Kenneth 2, ma petite Béta **( meuhahahaha*PAN*) sans elle, je n'aurais pas posté ca ! Et d'ailleurs, si elle n'était pas là je ne DEVRAIS PAS poster deux autres histoires (le monde est cruelle, mais mes paris me perdront un jour u___u'') Enfin bref, ce qui veux dire que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous me voyez (malheureusement, hein ?) et si vous regrettez ce lemon qui n'a jamais pris forme, j'en amènerais pleins sous le bras la prochaine fois que vous verrez une de mes fictions...

Enfin bref, je vous dis donc à bientôt (ou pas =_=) et puis... Merci encore pour tout !


End file.
